harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabrielle Delacour (Scopatore)
(sister) *Mateo Maximoff (husband) *Crystalia Maximoff II (daughter) *Natalia Maximoff (daughter) *Antoine Maximoff (father-in-law) *Crystalia Maximoff I (mother-in-law) *Carmela Maximoff (stepmother-in-law) *Pietro Maximoff (brother-in-law) *Luna Maximoff (niece) *Donatello Maximoff (nephew) *Vittoria Maximoff (niece) *Marco Maximoff (stepbrother-in-law) *Wanda Maximoff (sister-in-law) *Marya Maximoff (sister-in-law)|boggart = Dragon|wand = *10", Elm, Veela hair core (1997 - 1998) *9", Beech, Moonbeam flower stem|patronus = Unicorn}}Gabrielle Dominique Maximoff (née Delacour) (b. 18 August, 1986) was a French Veela witch, daughter of former Deputy Minister for Magic of France Alain Delacour and his wife, Apolline, and younger sister of Fleur Delacour. She attended Beauxbatons School of Magic from 1997 to 2004, and as she was a Veela, it was no surprised that she was placed in house Carvelle. During her schooling, Gabrielle had a tendency to daydream during many of her classes, many of which she found boring. She was, however, fascinated by her Understanding of Magical Creatures class, and was the most enthusiastic of all her classmates regarding the subject. In her spare time, when not spending time with her friends, Gabrielle would sneak out of the grounds to the nearby forest and research magical creatures, sometimes for hours. While at Beauxbatons, Gabrielle was best friends with George St. Clair and Désirée Blanchett, the former actually falling in love with her, although she never reciprocated them, leading to the eventual end of their friendship. After graduating from Beauxbatons, Gabrielle married Mateo Maximoff, with whom she began a relationship with in the summer of 2003. With him, she had two children; Crystalia Amelia (b. 2006) and Natalia Lidia Maximoff (b. 2008). Gabrielle continued to care for animals and attuning herself to nature; building a stable at Maximoff Manor. She lives at the Manor with her husband and two children, as well as her sister Fleur, her husband and their three children. Relationships Family Mateo Maximoff ; childhood crush and future husband]] Their respective siblings (or in Mateo's case; step-sibling) being engaged to be married, Gabrielle and Mateo saw each other quite a bit in the mid-late 90's, but they originally met when Gabrielle was only eight, at the Triwizard Tournament, which Mateo's step-brother, Pietro, was the champion for the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment. Mateo was nineteen at the time; fresh out of the Carpathian School of Magic and attempting to rebuild his relationship with his family, specifically his step-brothers. Although like any little girl she took to admiring the Romanian for his good looks George St. Clair George St. Clair was a fellow classmate of Gabrielle's, and one of the first friends she made while at school. He, along with George was from the St. Clair family, the oldest known family in France. Gabrielle would later admit that she initially developed a small crush on the boy due to his looks and self-confidence, but those feelings were overshadowed by her enamouring of Mateo Maximoff, whom she would later marry. George's feelings for Gabrielle intensified over the years, with him taking every opportunity to try and woo her. Although initially laughed off his advances as just him being flattering, she quickly realized his feelings for her ran very deep. Unfortunately for George, Gabrielle could not bring herself to see him in a romantic light, and the beginning of her relationship with Mateo Maximoff in 2003 shattered any chance of George having his feelings reciprocated. After learning of this, George became insanely jealous and angry. This put their friendship on very thin ice, as George always would make comments trying to put down Mateo and desperately trying to win Gabrielle over. This jealousy exploded during her birthday party at Delacour Manor in 2004, where George got into a confrontation with Mateo, hoping to get him to back off of Gabrielle. Unfortunately for him, Mateo wasn't having any of it, and even laughed in his face when he said she deserved to be with him. Insults were said and hexes were thrown, with Mateo's stepbrother Pietro entering the fight to defend him. Thankfully the confrontation was broken up by the Delacour sisters, but not before George suffered several cuts thanks to the Maximoffs' onslaught of spells. George was promptly kicked out of the Manor, and Gabrielle became depressed over the incident, spending the rest of the night in her room. George and Gabrielle did not speak again until after she announced her engagement to Mateo. The night after the announcement, she was greeted with a Floo call by George. After stepping out of the Floo, George inquired as to if the news of their engagement was accurate. After confirming the news, she could see George's expression of complete defeat. He then said that Mateo didn't deserve her, to which she answered that he was right; Mateo deserved a lot better, but that she would be marrying him and that he wasn't going to stop her. Those were her last words to him before he left her sight for the last time. Eight days before her wedding, Gabrielle sent a wedding invitation to George as a last-ditch, ill-fated attempt to save their friendship. The invitation was sent back unopened, and Gabrielle wept over the lost of her oldest friend. As of 2017, she and George have not said a word to each other. George eventually married a woman named Eleonore Colette, and had two children, one of which was named Gabrielle. Ironically, Gabrielle and Eleonore are friends and regularly keep in touch, and through her conversations with the woman, it is evident that George has still not fully gotten over Gabrielle's rejection. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Human Category:Witches Category:Veela Category:Delacour Family Category:Married individuals Category:French individuals Category:Beauxbatons Academy students Category:Beauxbatons class of 2004 Category:1986 births Category:Characters